IzuOchaWeek2018
by Creston Khor
Summary: As the title says
1. Day 1 - StarsDreams

_Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Tick tock_

 _Creeaaak_

Midoriya slowly peeked through the small crack of his room door, surveying the vacant hallways. It was 1 a.m. and everyone in Heights Alliance was fast asleep. No sound could be heard from the pitch black building, save from the barely audible explosions from afar.

 _Looks like the coast is clear..._

Midoriya slowly creaked open the door, careful not to make a sound as he tried to make his way out of the dorms.

Tried, as he clumsily tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Owww..." He rubbed his head, looking around, hoping no one was woken up. Fortunately, his fall wasn't loud enough, though he could swore he heard a faint giggle from upstairs. After regaining his bearings, he then headed out, still trying to be sneaky.

After what seemed like a 10-minute walk, Midoriya felt a twinge of excitement as he finally reached his destination. A man-made hill located in the far corner of the school, surrounded by trees. Since it was isolated from the school grounds, literally no one knew about the place. Even Midoriya found it by chance, he was testing out his full cowling's mobility and had accidentally crashed into that place.

"Wow..." He gasped as he finally got to the top of the hill. Above the clearing was a sky full of twinkling stars with nothing in between. Despite being here countless times before, Midoriya couldn't help but feel amazed every single time. He slowly laid down on the grass, feeling the soft and soothing feeling against his back as he watched the starry skies.

"Hey mom..."

Every since he found this place, he had been coming here just to relax. A private mini paradise where there's only him and his thoughts.

"It's been a month since I've left, are you doing well?"

"I've been getting more comfortable with my quirk, you don't have to worry about me breaking my arms anymore."

"Recently...I had a fight with Kacchan. I was a fool for not realising his feelings earlier...but don't worry, we had sorted it out and it's all good!"

He took a deep breath and focused on a star, a star that he thought was the brightest.

"Hey dad..."

"I...hope you can see me now, carrying out both of our dreams, to be a great hero."

He wiped a stray tears off the corner of his eye, he raised his hand high, as if he was trying to grab one of the stars above.

"I swear, that I will keep on trying, to be a hero that save others with a smile!"

He remained in that position, smiling at the stars above him untill a familiar round face appeared in his vision.

"Hey Deku..."

"Aaarh!!!"

Startled by her sudden appearance, he immediately backed into a sitting position. _What was she doing here! Did she heard me?_

He expected her to be laughing and teasing him, but when he looked up, her face was full of...guilt?

Then without warning, she dropped into a kneeling position.

"I'm sorry!"

"H-huh?"

She slowly looked up at him.

"I saw you sneaking out, and followed you. But I had accidentally intrude in on your privacy. I know this is asking too much but please forgive me!"

"Ochako..." He stood there, gaping for a moment. Sure, she had just interrupted his moment of peace but...

"It's alright."

"Huh?" Her head shot up in disbelief.

"I-its alright," he repeated, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, "I-if it's you...it's alright."

"Deku..." She gave him a small smile, but then blushed, "C-can I join you?"

"G-go ahead."

As she plopped down next to his, he couldn't help but feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He wasn't dumb, he had read countless mangas and comics, he knew what that feeling was, but he couldn't bring himself to face it. After all, who would like someone as plain as him?

"Hey mom, hey dad."

He head suddenly snapped towards her, whom had looked up towards the sky, laying down using her arms as support.

"Life is rough, but I've been doing great. One day... I'll definitely become a hero great enough to make the both of you proud!"

"Ochako..."

"After all, I had someone awesome beside me, always cheering me on."

She smiled and winked at him, rendering him temporarily speechless.

"I'm so sorry Deku...but this is the best I could do for now. I hope you aren't feeling uncomfortable."

He stared at her, still shocked. After a few minutes of silence, he fell back down, once again encasing his lower back with the soft caress of the green grass.

"My mom used to told me, stars represents the hopes and dreams of the dead and the living. So as long as there is light, there hope."

She smiled, as she copied his actions, their hand slowly found its way to each other during the midst, interwoven tightly.

A private mini paradise, where there is only him,

And her.

 **A/N: Some emotional moments to start off IzuOcha Week! I apologize if Midoriya and Ochako feel a bit OOC. I've been watching too much animes lately and their personalities are a but mashed up. Anyways, see you tomorrow!** **Creston, signing out.**


	2. Day 2 - Photograph

"Woah!"

Mina exclaimed as she entered Ochako's room, the girls were currently having a sleepover at said person's room.

"Your room looks amazing!"

"Yeah, it looks cuter than before!"

Toru agreed, following behind.

"Y-you think so?" Ochako fidgeted on the spot, slightly flustered by the praises, "I had Momo help me with the new design."

"Indeed," Momo said, entering last after Jirou and Tsuyu, "I believe that a girl should pay more attention to her appearance, that's why I went to buy some material to help decorate her room."

"Couldn't you like, just make it?"

"W-what? Of course not! Think about the economy of the country!"

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing makes us feel alive

"Huh, what's this?

Mina asked as she approached Ochako's bed, pictures could be seen plastered all over the walls.

"Oh those?"

Ochako smiled as the rest huddled to get a closer look. "Those were taken since the day we entered UA, they always reminded me of the good memories we had together."

"Most of the photos seemed to include Midoriya though..." Tsuyu pointed out as all five girls immediately whipped around to look at her, some with smug grins on their faces, looking for an explanation.

"W-well!" A large blush instantly formed on her face as she rubbed her arms on her thighs nervously, "N-no offense, but out of everyone in class, Deku is the one closet to me."

"So you do like him!" Toru exclaimed.

"H-huh? O-f course not-" she stiffened up on instinct and tried to deny the statement, but then relaxed right after, "I-I guess I do..."

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

And time's forever frozen still

"See this?" she pointed towards a photo showing Midoriya punching a giant robot, "I got this from Present Mic Sensei, that was the time when he saved me from the zero pointer during the entrance exams. He was so nervous when I first met him but during that moment,"

"He looked cool."

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

"This here is taken during our first class with All Might." She pointed towards a picture with Midoriya and herself in their hero costume. "That was our first team up, and I honestly think he looked cute in his original costume. Though during the training, he kept on amazing me."

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know

I swear it will get easier

Remember that with every piece of you

Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die

"This was during the cavalry battles, he never fails to come up with a plan worthy to win despite the odds stacked against him. To be honest, even though teaming up with him was a risky move, I still went to him without hesitation. Now the I think about it,"

"It's because I trust him."

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen still

Next picture was Midoriya parkouring over pipes, "This photo probably represents what I like about him. His determination, his will to learn...The phrase Plus Ultra was probably created for someone like him."

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

"Wait! Didn't I take that photo?" Mina exclaimed, pointing to a photo where Midoriya and Ochako were walking side by side inside a shopping mall.

"You're right!" she smiled, "Thanks for sending that photo to me. That was probably one of my more regretful decisions." Her shoulders drooped slightly, "Due to my denial I chickened out, if only I was braver that time,"

"It could have been our first date."

And if you hurt me

That's okay baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

Wait for me to come home

She went forward to touch another photo gingerly, this picture contained herself and Midoriya sitting on a hill, staring at the sky full of stars above them. "This just happened a few weeks ago, I secretly took that when he wasn't paying attention. This is probably one of my most treasure moments, because it was just me and him, no hero work, no other intrusions."

Oh, you can fit me

Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen

Next to your heartbeat where I should be

Keep it deep within your soul

"Since the day I met him, he had slowly become a part of my life. Just being by him makes he feel like I can do anything. He always had been helping me, supporting me in my times of need. He's my best friend, my inspiration, my crush..."

"My hero"

And if you hurt me

Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

After a long night of talking, the girls returned to their respective rooms, leaving Ochako and Toru alone.

"Y'know..."

"Hmm?"

Ochako looked at her curiously.

"I was originally going to save this for blackmail material but...here you go, and thanks for letting it all out to us."

With that being said, she gave her a photo and exited the room. Ochako looked as it, and smiled fondly, sticking the photo just beside of her bed. It was a photo of her and Midoriya cuddling on the living room sofa, both too into the moment to take note of their surroundings.

When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me

Under the lamppost back on Sixth street

Hearing you whisper through the phone

"Wait for me to come home"

Maybe, just maybe,

I could tell him my true feelings.

A/N: Holy crap the took me longer than expected. Hooray for my first songfic! I saw the title and had to put this song into this fic. Please leave a review on what you think! Btw if you haven't noticed every chapter during this week will be connected. See you guys tomorrow!

Creston, signing out.


	3. Day 3 - Dungeons and Dragons

"Duck!"

Mina shouted as a huge boulder flew across their heads, slamming into Kaminari who unfortunately, didn't heed the warning, pushing him into a hole that wasn't there before.

"Kaminari!" Jirou shouted worriedly, before another similar boulder threw her into the same hole. The hole was then sealed shut, leaving the small group of students standing there, like nothing had happen just a few minutes ago.

Mina was the first to react. "C'mon let get a move on!" she shouted as the small group consisting of Tokoyami, Ochako and Kirishima resumed their navigation through the brick maze. What did we do to have to go through this? Ochako thought to herself miserably as she recalled the past event.

(30 minutes ago)

"Alright class, for today's training we had invited a special guest. I'll leave the explanation to him then."

Aizawa Sensei said as he lazily slopped towards the wall. Class 1-A could only sweatdrop at their homeroom teacher's usual antics. They were told to gather in Gym Beta in their hero costumes for a special training.

"As lazy as usual I see." A magnificent voice boomed from the middle of a gym, gaining all of their attentions. "Not that I mind though, that means for screen time for me." The figure let out a laugh. He was dressed like in a red tuxedo, and instead of a head, it's a clear blue magic ball with mist inside.

"My name's Mysterio, "He introduced himself, "And I'm-"

"The Mysterious Hero, Mysterio!" he was interrupted by Midoriya, whom looked like he's going to burst out of his skin anytime soon. "He the current No.10 hero and No.1 on the most mysterious hero!"

Mysterio let out a booming laugh, "It seems like you're already familiar with me! Then, allow me to do this." With that being said he snapped his fingers and mist appeared at Midoriya's feet. Where Midoriya once stood had became empty, as a hole appeared at his feet.

"Deku!" Ochako was the first to realise what was going on, and after a few seconds panic seemed to insert itself into most of the students.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Mysterio grabbed their attention once again. "My quirk is called Mist, basically what I can do is make illusions out of the surrounding mist. My illusions could only last for an hour, so good luck until then!"

Large amount of mist then began pouring into a gym, and before anyone could react, tall brick walls began to rise all around them.

Mysterio's voice once again boomed from above, "Introducing my special move – Dungeon Maze!"

And that's how they had ended up in this situation, split and running around, trying to escape the booby trap-filled-maze.

Despite the situation they're in Ochako couldn't help but let her thought wander, Will Deku be alright? He was the first to enter the dungeon, he should be fine...right?

Due to her short lost of focus, she failed to hear the warning sent her way.

"Ochako!"

"Huh?" she turned to the right, just in time to see a huge chunk of the wall stretching out, hitting her.

Ochako could barely register the shouts of surprise and panic as she felt the wind knocked out of her, the chunk of wall had sent her flying across the hallways into – a pair of arms?

"O-Ochako!"

"Huh?"

She slowly opened her eye, to find Midoriya's face staring her down.

"D-Deku!" she screamed in surprised, her face turned bright red, it took a few seconds to for her to realise that Midoriya was carrying her princess style while running.

"W-what are you doing!" steamed could be seen coming out of her face as Midoriya held her tighter.

"I don't want to alarm you, but please look behind."

She turned her head to see what was chasing them and was barely blasted by a ball of fire.

"Why do you always attract explosions everywhere you go?" She shouted as they tried to get away from the 10-foot-tall red dragon that released another fireball.

"That dragon had been chasing me ever since Mysterio dropped me here," he explained, "While I don't know the weakness of his illusions, I have a plan to shake off that dragon. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, determination in her eyes as he explained his plan.

First, she made herself weightless and with Midoriya's help, she was flung towards the dragon. With her zero gravity and his super strength, she closed the distance between the dragon easily. As she flew past the dragon, she touched one of its scaly leg, making it weightless.

"Go!" she shouted as Midoriya charged forward.

"Smash!" he shouted as his foot connected with the dragon's belly, sending the weightless dragon flying across the hallway, barely missing Ochako and slamming into a wall. Due to its weightless state, the dragon remained stuck floating at the wall, barely able to move.

"C'mon!" to prevent the dragon from regaining its mobility, Midoriya decided to once again carry Ochako princess style and resumed his navigation through the dungeon.

"Sorry Ochako but could you hold it in for 5 more minutes? I think we would be able to shake it off by then."

"Y-yeah..." Steam could be seen coming out from her face once again as Ochako felt herself getting slightly giddy.

"So that's it for today...we'll have a 10 minutes break before continuing the next training.

Aizawa Sensei said to class 1-A, who were currently laying down on the floor, exhausted.

"Ochako!" Mina crawled towards her, "What happened after you got separated from us?"

"O-oh umm..." she could feel her face heat up again as she recalled being in Midoriya's arm and seeing his concentrated face close up, "I ummm..."

She took a glance at Midoriya, whom had done the same thing. The both made eye contact for a second and immediately averted their gaze. She snuck a peek and saw that Midoriya was blushing.

Maybe...I could confess...

A/N: To be honest...this is not as good as I expected. Its kind of hard to write when you're out of ideas lol. The stories are going to get better so stay tuned!

Creston, signing out.


	4. Day 4 - Domestic

_Beep! Beep!_

"Urghh..." Midoriya groaned lightly as he rolled awake, glancing sideways at his All Might themed alarm clock: 7:30. He let out a small yawn as he stretched his limb, earning a few audible cracks. Wash, change, go outside, then began his usual Saturday routine.

After exiting the dorms, Midoriya make a started with a slow walk which eventually turned into a light jog. Despite the main purpose of the construction of Height Alliance was to ensure the safety of the students. UA didn't neglect the students' comfort and leisure as they had built a park surrounding the dorm for students to hang out and relax.

Since Midoriya has yet to gain full control of One For All, constant training is needed, while his training regime could get a little extreme, he usually prefer a light morning jog. The cold breeze caressing his face and the soothing sound of nature always helped him take his mind off stressful things like being the next symbol of peace.

As he continued his morning jog, he couldn't help but let his mind wander, towards a certain brown hair girl that had been occupying his mind for... a few months actually. While he was pretty sure he had been smitten with her since the day they've met, but recently... his heart had been skipping faster whenever he's been hanging out with her. But he had to put that thought on hold as Iida had caught up to him, it's time to resume his jog.

After 2 continuous hours of jogging, Midoriya decided to head back to the dorms to get some breakfast, leaving Iida to his own training. Upon re-entering the dorms, he went straight ahead towards the kitchen. In there, he was greeted by a familiar yet unfamiliar sight.

"D-Deku-kun?" Ochako froze at the kitchen counter, holding what appeared to be a sizzling frying pan.

The both of them maintained awkward eye contact for a short amount of time before Ochako remember her original plan,

"W-welcome back Deku-kun, I was just preparing breakfast. W-would you like some too?" She stammered, her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"Y-you don't have to!" Midoriya said as he tried to help, but she insisted on preparing breakfast herself, so he had no choice but to sit down and wait. Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort, a rosy blush rose to his cheeks as weird thoughts suddenly arise in his mind, something about their futures.

After a short fifteen minutes, a bowl was placed in front of him, a bowl that made his mouth curl up in a smile.

"Katsudon!" he exclaimed happily as he breathed in his third favourite scent, "I didn't know you knew how to make this!"

"U-Uh well...my parent used to teach me hehe..." she twiddled her thumb nervously, _There's no way I could tell him that I've spent hours of practice to master this dish..._

"By the way..." he suddenly asked, grabbing her attention, he looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh yeah..." she put a finger to her chin, "I think I remembered Tsuyu saying that she'll be at the pool but I don't know about the rest..."

"Oh..." he found it a little weird, but decided to ignore it, "A-anyways, thanks for the meal!"

As they slowly ate, she felt oddly at peace, like this was nothing out of the ordinary. Its like being at home. She looked towards Midoriya, who was currently in his own world of katsudon. A home...family...with...

 _Thunk!_

Hearing a strange sound, Midoriya snapped out of his katsudon heaven and looked up,

To find Ochako and a bunch of plates floating in the air.

"O-Ochako!?"

"I'm not thinking anything!"

A few minutes later, Midoriya managed to get a flustered Ochako and plates on the ground. As he slowly collected the plates, he took a glance at a kneeling Ochako, who was constantly apologizing. He chuckled lightly before recalled the way he got Ochako from the air, feeling the feeling on her body in her hands... _It's just like last time..._

He quickly shook his head rapidly, trying to get these thought out of his head as he brought the plates to the sink.

"H-huh? You don't have to!" Seeing this, she immediately got up.

"It's fine." He smiled, scratching his cheeks nervously, "I-if you want to, w-we could do it together..."

And that was how they ended up standing side by side, washing the dishes.

"You know..."

"Hmm?" she glanced curiously at him.

"This...is kind of fun." He flashed a radiant smile, cheeks still rosy.

Her face immediately turned red with a poof, "Y-yeah..."

"My my aren't you two acting all lovey dovey."

A sudden voice appeared from the kitchen entrance startled the two as they whipped around to find Mina smirking at them.

"You two really looked like husband and wife there-"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she was immediately dragged away by a steaming Ochako, leaving Midoriya all alone.

 _Husband and wife?_ He thought as a small blush rose to his cheeks, _I would like that to happen..._

 **A/N: This took longer than expected. This is my first-time hearing of domestic fluff, so I apologize if my story doesn't fit with that title, anyways hope you guys enjoy day 4! I've been trying to increase the qualities of my works so remember to leave a review on improvements!**

 **Creston, signing out.**


	5. Day 5 - StrengthWeaknesses

_**I was once quirkless.**_

"Combat Training, start!"

Present Mic screamed into the microphone, signalling the start of the match as horns blared throughout Ground Beta.

Ever since All Might's last fight, Present Mic had taken up the role of Class 1-A's Heroics Class's teacher. Currently, they were repeating their very first heroics training, the purpose was to evaluate their growth since the day they had enrolled into UA.

 _ **In a world full of quirks, I was once quirkless.**_

To make it fair for everyone, the lots were redrawn. Despite that, Midoriya and Ochako still ended up being in the same team.

"Let's do this Deku-kun!" Ochako exclaimed as she thrusted her hand in the air.

"Y-yeah!" he mimicked her actions. They both looked at each other for a moment then averted their gaze immediately, blushing furiously.

 _ **In this world, quirkless means weak.**_

Instead of being the heroes, this time they were the villains. Their objective was to protect the bomb, and instead of Bakugou and Iida, they were matched up against Kirishima and Mina.

"Let's go all out, Midoriya!" Mirishima smiled as he pressed his knuckles together.

"No hard feelings eh?" Mina grinned.

 _ **Despite inheriting a quirk, I was still weak.**_

As soon as they were given the get-go, the two wasted no time on getting to the bomb room. MIdoriya was tasked with defeating Kirishima while Ochako dealt with Mina. At time went on, their battle had only gotten more heated. Neither of them was able to get the upper hand, despite having having able to control his quirk, Midoriya still found himself having a hard time getting past his hardened skin and while Ochako was sort of skilled in martial arts, her quirk isn't suitable for dealing with Mina's, which was effective in both short and long ranges.

 _ **Then I met her.**_

Even though Midoriya was in the middle of battling Kirishima, he could help but let his mind wander towards Ochako who was not far from him. As he dodged a punch from Kirishima, he tried to aim for his stomach, but his kick got blocked instead. He took another worried glance at Ochako but was nearly grazed by an incoming punch.

"Oi Midoriya, getting distracted isn't manly you know."

 _ **She gave my 'Deku' a meaning.**_

He tried to kick Kirishima back, but Kirishima's hardened skin reduced the impact, only making him skid back a few inches. They resumed trading blows, but Midoriya became more careless as there were more close calls. "What wrong Midoriya?" Kirishima taunted, "It's not like you to not give it your all!"

 _ **She was the one who gave me the strength to move on.**_

 _I know that!_ Midoriya thought to himself, as he traded blows with Kirishima, he still couldn't get Ochako out of his mind. They say the longer the battle, the more focused one would be, but in this case Midoriya had only gotten more distracted. His eyes kept glancing over and his movement became sloppy and easy to read. He was sent skidding back by another strong punch from Kirishima

"Midoriya!" Kirishima was getting irritated, "Didn't you say you were going to always give it your all? That you will overcome all your weaknesses?" He stomped the ground angrily, "What are you letting yourself get distracted, now of all time?"

 _ **Despite that, she became my weakness.**_

"Ah!"

A sudden shout from Ochako made his turn his head around, but at the same time Kirishima managed to land a solid punch on Midoriya's stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

 _ **But...**_

"All right!" Kirishima shouted, clenching his fist as he turned to check on the other pair. But his eyes widened as he saw what was slowly unfolding in front of him.

"Ochako!"

While they were fighting, Mina had accidentally secreted too much alkaline acid, this resulted in Ochako slipping and falling. Normally it would be just a simple fall, but where she fell was right beside a broken window.

Which means she was going to fall out of a five-storey building. Due to the overuse of her quirk, she was too weak to even move.

 _ **But it's my weakness...**_

Just then, everything felt like it became slow motion. Before anyone could react, a green blur rose from the wall and made way to where Ochako fell.

"Midoriya?" Mina exclaimed, despite seeing their fight with All Might, she never knew that he was that fast. No, it's like he had gotten faster.

 _ **That makes me stronger!**_

 _One For All 20%!_

He grabbed a hold of Ochako and using that momentum, propelled himself from one side of the building to another. He continued the same action a few more times before finally landing on the ground. He could hear the faint "Hero Team wins!" but that doesn't matter.

"Deku-kun..."

"We need to talk...tonight."

 **A/N: Remember during day 3 where I said the quality its going to get better? I kind of lied lol. Two more days to go!**

 **Creston, signing out**


	6. Day 6 - Longing

"Deku-kun..."

"We need to talk...tonight."

After saving Ochako, the both got a scolding from Present Mic and Aizawa Sensei on their carelessness, especially Midoriya, but that didn't matter to him. There was something he needed to get out of his chest, something that had been bothering him since the past few weeks.

So here they were, standing on the balcony watching the sky full of stars in front of them. They had purposely waited until everyone had fallen asleep to ensure that no one would interrupt them.

As they stood side by side, Midoriya could help but feel a sense of nostalgia.

"This felt familiar huh?"

"Yeah..."

As they stood in silence, Midoriya thought back to the past few events that had led up to him making this decision. He had never given much thought about this, but he realized that, he had already fallen for her since the day they had met. She was the first girl beside his mother to talk to him. She was so kind too, being his first friend who helped him up, instead of pushing him down.

As the year went by, his feelings for her only grew. She had always cheered him on, from their first combat training, to the provisional hero licence exam. She had turned his world upside down, literally, the day she gave his 'Deku' a meaning. He had always felt embarrassed around her, like there's something warm and fuzzy in his chest, despite the many times they had hung out together, and to be honest.

He didn't mind.

"Uraraka"

"Huh!?"

He did it, he said her name correctly, no stutter, no panic. Everything he had thought about had led up to this very moment. He can do this, if he couldn't muster the courage to do this now, when will he?

"Uraraka, I like you...please go out with me."

He had finally said it, he told her his true feelings, the feelings that he had kept hidden in his heart for who knows how long. Now what was left was her answer.

For a few minutes, there was only silence between the two. The tension was so thick it could be easily sliced using a butter knife. For what seemed like ages he had waited for her answer, but it didn't come.

"Ochako-"

"We can't."

Short and simple, just like the way he imagined his rejection would be like. He was prepared for it, he had foreseen it, he knows it. After all, who would like someone as plain as him? She must had only thought of him as a friend, as a brother, yet he had completely ruined their relationship permanently.

As sadness slowly filled his heart, he turned his head to look at her, he expected her eyes to be fillled with sadness, with anger, with horror...

But not with denial.

Her eyes were twitching, wide open and full of emotions he'd never seen in her. She looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself, her mouth constantly opening and closing.

"We...can't Deku-kun..."

"Ochako..."

"You were always moving forward, focusing on your goal to become a hero...always giving it your all...you can't...we can't."

Her voice cracked, as traces of tears began to be seen coming out of the corners of her eyes. She was trying hard to hold back her emotions, but obviously failing. Seeing her face full of sadness, his heart felt a hundredth times worse than when Tsuyu started crying. He couldn't see Ochako looking so broken, so conflicted.

So, he kissed her.

It wasn't a kiss of passion, nor was it lust. It was a kiss filled with reassurance.

"It's alright," he told her, foreheads still attached as he looked deeply into her eyes. Tears could be seen leaking out of his eyes too, "I am here. We can work it out, because together...

...We are stronger."

It was at that moment that she had finally cried, all the pent-up emotions from before poured out of her eyes as she cried and cried. He cried too, the both emptying out their hearts to each other.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." She said between tears, smiling, as she kissed him, this time with passion. No words could have truly expressed their current feelings; one, who had been waiting and one who had been hiding.

They sat there, kissing under the night as they watched the stars up above. Like the moment they had on top of the hill, their hearts were connected, a short moment where there was only him and her, all worries melted away into the darkness. They could do it, they could make it happen, they know they could. After all, they were two halves of a whole.

From their first encounter, to their first acquaintance, their first realization, and finally, their first kiss, there was only one thing that could be said :

It was worth the wait.

 **A/N: Barely managed to get this out, but it was better than I've imagined. I had always thought of Midoriya's and Ochako's relationship to be a wholesome love, with only a few cliché scenes, so I thought this was how their confession should be like. Anways once again thanks for tuning in, we have one more day to go (technically two but whatever). PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Creston, signing out.**


	7. Day 7 - Tranquility

"Good Morning-"

"Shhh Shhh!"

As Ojiro walked into the common room, he was immediately pulled back and silenced by Toru. He was about to question her but spotted a few more familiar figures.

"Mina? Kirishima? What are you three doing here?" He whispered, seeing the trio crouched at the entrance of the common room, peeping over the couch.

"C'mere!" Hakagure pulled him cheerfully to where she was crouching. Curious, he peeked over the couch and one look was all it took to make him understand the situation.

There laying on the couch was Midoriya and Ochako, passed out, with Ochako lying on top of him comfortably in his warm embrace.

"I don't know what happened yesterday but Midoriya must have done something last night. How manly of him!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"I know right? I knew something was up since yesterday's training! Ochako is soo gonna thank me later." Mina gushed as she took out her phone and began snapping multiple photos of the couple.

"Hey...isn't anyone going to wake them up?" Ojiro asked but was hushed by Toru.

"It's fine. Today is a Saturday, after all."

"Mmm..."

"Crap, get down!"

The four of them managed to duck behind the couch as Midoriya started to stir. He let out a small moan and tried to get up but was instantly reminded of the weight that was currently resting on his chest. His mouth morphed into a small smile, a light blush on his cheeks, as he watched his girlfriend's peaceful sleeping figure.

That's right...he had a girlfriend now. It was still hard to believe that she had accepted his feelings, but he couldn't ask for more. Last night was an emotional one, which the two had let out all the feelings they'd kept hidden since the start. After the confession they just sat there, talking, until Ochako started dozing off. Both were too tired to return to their rooms, so he suggested that they sleep in the common room, and while the two slept in different seats, Ochako had apparently found her way into his war, embrace, something which he didn't mind, but Midoriya was sure that he would be a blushing mess if his classmates somehow found him in that position.

"Deku-kun..."

"Oh, good morning Uraraka." He greeted as he felt her stirring. His light fidgets must have accidentally woken her up. She slowly untangled herself from his chest (he had to stifle a laugh from looking at her bed hair), rubbing her eyes she looked at her surrounding before landing her gaze on Midoriya, who greeted her again with another small smile.

"Good Morning."

Just then the events from last night popped up in her mind as her face immediately became flushed red and she began flailing her arms franticly. It took a few second for her to calm down and look him in the eyes, still embarrassed.

"G-good morning, Deku-kun."

He was glad that he woke up early because he had more time to confront his feelings, it not he would had repeated her previous actions and turn into a shy, blubbering mess.

"It's nine in the morning, shall we get breakfast?"

Hearing this, Ochako immediately shot up. "I'll prepare them, Deku-kun!"

"You did that last week! It should be my turn to prepare breakfast."

"I insist, Deku-kun."

"As least let me help!"

"Fine..." she muttered, knowing how stubborn her boyfriend could be. The both suddenly realized that the were staring at each other intensely and blushed, but then smiled at each other before moving towards the kitchen.

"Thanks for the food!"

Moments later, the two were sitting at the dining table enjoying the meal they had prepared together. Midoriya's was his usual favourite katsudon while Ochako's was omurice.

"Say Ochako..." He suddenly spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking of going to the gym later, would you like to join me?"

"Of course." She agreed almost immediately, but then paused for a moment, "Ochako?"

"W-well you see..." Midoriya face turned into a light shade of pink as he scratched his cheeks sheepishly, "S-since we are in a r-relationship I figured I should call you by your given name...If you don't mind." He added.

"Of course I don't!" she exclaimed, but then lowered her head, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Her head then whipped up once again as a certain question crossed her mind.

"Then what should I call you?" she pondered, "Izuku? Izu? Midori?"

"Uhh!" he interrupted her before she could keep on going, "D-Deku is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"P-positive."

"Well then!" she clapped her hands together as she gave him a big smile, "From now onwards I'll be in your care, Deku-kun!"

He smiled back, "Likewise, Uraraka."

Meanwhile, the previous four were still spying on the couple.

"They're so pure...so bright! I can't even look at them directly!" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah! They give off such a peaceful vibe...I might start calling them Mum and Dad!" Toru chuckled.

"By the way..." Ojiro looked at Bakugou who was crouching behind them, "You have been unusually quiet, it's not like you."

"Shut up you bastard!" Bakugou half yelled, half whispered.

"Who knew you were secretly an IzuOcha shipper too!"

"I said shut up!"

A/N: A perfect ending for IzuOchaweek! (Or at least that's what I think.) Man its been a tiring but fun adventure. Thank you so much for tuning in and a big thank you to the guys who hosted this week, you guys are the best! I will still participate in the bonus day but for now, till then!

Creston, signing out.


	8. Day 8 - Warm Snuggles

Deku's arms were firm, she deduced. His body too. Ochako remembered the time Hatsume had felt and commented on his physique. Something which both pleased and infuriated her.

She remembered following him out of the dorms. She remembered approaching him during one of his moments. She remembered their hands interwoven tightly as they laid there, admiring the stars.

She could barely remember dozing off, the feeling of herself being held carefully in his strong and firm arms, the way she unconsciously nuzzled herself into his chest.

The last thing she remembered was being plopped down gently onto something unfamiliar but soft as she slowly drifted off to sleep...

"...Huh?"

She didn't know how long had passed before she felt herself stir. She slowly pushed herself upwards, using her hands as support while making sure she doesn't float the thing she was currently sleeping on.

Ochako squinted her half-lidded eyes as she groggily tried to observe her surroundings which was shrouded in darkness. It took a few moments for her eyes to finally get used to the darkness.

It took her two seconds to realise that she wasn't in her room, which prompted her to immediately get into an upright position. Countless times of villain attacks taught her that one should always be alert, no matter the location. She would have rolled down to the floor if it wasn't for the barely audible snore from nearby that caught her attention.

Upon closer inspection, she realised that she was on the couch of the common room. She blushed slightly, recalling her previous action but was quickly forgotten when her eyes caught a familiar mop of green curly hair.

Ochako resisted the urge to squeal and pinch his cheeks as she felt her heart clench, feasting her eyes upon their class's own cinnamon roll sleeping on a smaller couch. Seeing his form she managed to put two and two together. When she had dozed off, Midoriya had apparently carried her all the way back to the dorms, something which dusted her cheeks with a tinge of pink.

Judging by his slouched form, she deduced that he was too tired to bring her to her room. So being the gentleman he is, he had laid her down on the longer while he himself opted for the smaller ones.

Just then, a sly idea formed in her head as her blush darkened. She wasn't sure if it was because the little moment they had, or she was just plain tired, but she suddenly thought that Midoriya's couch looked rather warm and cozy.

Gathering up her courage, she slowly tiptoes to where Midoriya was and sat between his partner legs. A small part of her mind knew that the both of them would be embarrassed beyond belief when they wake up, but at that moment she didn't care. She needed this, they both needed this.

She felt herself leaning back into his chest, she felt his body through his clothes and was not disappointed. Ochako made a mental note to forced him to wear some tight clothes the next time they went out. God knows how he could look both cute and muscular at the same time.

"Nmm..."

Like a deer caught in headlights, she froze in place, her breathing quickening as she felt Midoriya move from underneath. She stayed in the position, rigid, as she contemplated what to do.

Out of everything, she didn't expect his arms to wrap around her waist.

"D-deku-kun!?" She squeaked, her face reassembling a tomato. She was just trying to snuggle with him! She didn't expect things to became so...intimate. But when she turned around to face him, she realised that he was still asleep.

Her heart was immediately filled with relief, along with a small twinge of disappointment. "Oh well..." She muttered as she let her breathing synchronise with his, feeling his warm arms holding her close.

"Deku-kun..." She muttered before finally closing her eyes, letting herself drift into a goodnight sleep, dreaming only of a certain green haired hero that had been by her side all these times.

She didn't expect Toru's squeal of excitement the next morning, or a silent 'snap' from Mina's phone.

A/N: I'm back from my hiatus for day 8! Since it's a bonus day, day 8 would be between day 1 2. Before ending this, Happy Birthday to our previous Ochako! This have been a very eventful event, I'm glad to have participated in it. See you next fic!

Creston, signing out.


	9. Announcement!

Sup guys, I've finally decided to come out of my break!!!

A guest named Death left a review, requesting me to do extra chapters to go more in depth.

For me, I think I'll leave IzuOchaWeek at a seperate fic, just cause I feel like it. But at the same time, I wanted to comply with his request, since its interesting.

That's why, I'm proud to introduce my new project :

 **Green Tea Tales : Dorm Life**

(Totally didn't nick that idea from **Black Fuego Rio)** Before starting this fic I have another short story I wanted to complete first, so I guess I'll be giving yiu guys something to expect. Till then!

Creston, signing out.


End file.
